Tragic Magic
by EmeraldDarkPhoenix
Summary: It's 5th year and things are about to change. New rivals, friends.. and what about the three mysterious girls who say they're form the past?
1. Chapter 1

It was dark stormy night and even though there was thunder and lightning, all was quiet down Privet Drive. Mr and Mrs Dursley and their whale of a son were having dinner cooked by a scrawny looking boy looking like he was 12, instead of 15 like he was supposed to. This boy's name was Harry Potter and he wasn't a normal boy. Oh no he in fact was a wizard and he had just finished is fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland with the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the man Harry hated with his entire being. It was just a few weeks into the summer holiday and Harry had been feeling funny like something had snapped inside of him, but something had snapped inside of him. Harry, Ron and Hermione had finally broken the Magic suppressors, charms, and enchantments on them. After the Dursleys had finished diner, Harry went up to him bedroom and just then, Hedwig flew in, in her beak; she clutched a letter from Ron and Hermione. Harry rushed to the window, grabbed the letter and ripped it open, it read.

_Dear Harry_

_Ron and I overheard a conversation about us between Dumbledore, Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Percy. They said something about blocks on our magic and that next time they get us all together they would put them on again, but stronger. I think Blaise and Drake were right Dumbledore only wanted us to be friends so we would help you defeat Voldemort, he does not care about our well being. However, do not think we are not glad to be your friends we think of you as our brother. Harry meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 2:00pm on Saturday and we will discuss what will happen. I have already taken liberty of informing Drake and Blaise so do not worry about that, just worry about yourself and keep an eye on Dumbledore when he comes and gets you on Sunday as he said something about coming then to collect you. See you Saturday Harry. Oh and don't reply to this letter we don't know who's watching._

_Love your sister Hermione._

**Hiya Mate,**

**How are the muggles treating you? Anyway, I am confirming what Hermione said and checking up on you. I am just sticking to the simple because I have never been great with words or emotions.**

**Love your Brother Ron**

Inside Harry was raging how dare Dumbledore put blocks on his magic, outside however he was completely calm. After an hour harry had finally calmed down. "Well Hedwig today is Friday so tomorrow I am finally seeing my brothers and Sister again". He said to his owl.

So, with that he took his glasses off and went to bed.

When morning came around Harry was up and ready to go. Then Harry remembered that he still had to tell his uncle where he was going, Harry groaned mentally telling his uncle he was going out was like doing better than Dudley his uncle's darling son.

"Uncle Vernon I'm going out, I'll be back probably sometime tomorrow morning". Said Harry

His Uncle just grunted. So Harry just assumed that it meant yes.

"Bye Aunt, Uncle Big D" said Harry has he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 will be here soon, ElfofMirkwood101 is writing up tonight hopefully.<p>

EmeraldDarkPhoenix


	2. Goblins

Chapter 2

When Harry got to the leaky cauldron, it was already 13:30pm. Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Draco were there waiting for him.

"Hiya guys" said Harry happily.

"Hi Harry." Chorused the others.

"Hey Potter. Fancy seeing you here." Malfoy shouted as Theodore Nott was passing by.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Right. Onto serious matters people." She announced.

"Yeah." Ron seconded.

"What did you say about Dumbledore?" Draco and Blaise asked at the same time.

Hermione sighed angrily. "Ron and I overheard Dumbledore talking to Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Percy about putting magical blocks on us. Ron"

Ron took the hint and carried on. "They said that they next time we were together they were going to put it on us again, but this time only stronger."

Silence. Then.

"WHAT?" Two voices yelled at the same time.

"They can't do that. It's illegal. Even for Dumbledore." Blaise whispered, shocked.

"I know." Ron replied. "That's why we're going to go to Gringotts to get all the charms and enchantments off us."

The two nodded.

"Shh." Harry said suddenly. "People are staring."

The 5 got up and walked out of the pub and down to the bank. They purposely ignored the stares they got. After all, it was almost impossible to see a Potter, a Weasley, a Muggleborn, a Malfoy and a Zabini together without argument or fight.

However, when they reached the bank, the Goblins said nothing.

"We would like to speak with your director, please." Asked Drake politely.

"Just one moment." The Goblin behind the desk said.

He then looked up. His eyes widened.

"Lord Potter, Heir Malfoy. Heir Zabini. I apologise. What may I do for you?"

"We would Iike to speak to your senior director if you please." Drake repeated

"Of course, follow me" and with that the Goblin took the 5 teens down corridors and tunnels and stairs until they reaches a solid gold door.

The Goblin (Griphook) knocked politely.

"Come in" said a rough voice

"Director Ragnok, these teens would like to speak with you."

"Let them in."

So the teens came in.

"What can I do for you?"

"We would like to you to take off the charms and blocks off us please, we would also like to find if we have different heritages please, Director Ragnok," said Blaise.

The others let him take control has he had more experience in pureblood terms and how to handle Goblins.

"Of course, we can have a look but we might not find anything, is that okay." Asked Director Ragnok.

"Yes, of course that's fine." Replied Draco.

"Well then, I want you all to stand in a line, facing me." Said Ragnok

The five did just as they were told.

Ragnok raised his hands and the five teens felt magic flow through them.

"Okay if you felt magic flow through you, then you had an enchantment on you." Said Ragnok.

"Now for the heritage potion." Blaise said a bit too cheerfully, for someone that had just found out he had enchantments on him.

"Draco I think you should go first." Said Hermione.

"Ok."

'Draco Lucius Malfoy'

Blood Status- Pureblood

Parents- Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy née Black

Heir to The Noble and The Ancient House Of Malfoy.

"Blaise you go next." Said Hermione.

'Blaise Azar Zabini'

Blood Status- Pureblood

Parents – Rosalyn Zabini and Father unknown.

Heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House Of Zabini.

"Ron you go now." Said Draco.

'Ron Billius Weasley'

Blood Status- Pureblood

Parents- Adopted

Molly Weasley née Prewett

Arthur Septimus Weasley.

Parents – Biological

Ethan Dynamo- Deceased

Lydia Dynamo – Deceased

Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House Of Dynamo.

Ron gasped in shock, he wasn't a Weasley.

"Hey Ron, you know this changes nothing right, you're still going to be Ron Weasley to your Brothers and Dad." Said Harry gently.

"I'll go now." Said Hermione.

'Hermione Jean Granger'

Blood Status- Half Blood

Parents – Jane Granger née Brown

-Daniel McKinnon changed his name to Granger as he is a Squib.

Lady of Rings

"Harry it's your turn."

'Harry James Potter'

Parents- James Charles Potter

Lily Rose Potter née Evans

Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House Of Black.

Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House Of Potter.

"Director Ragnok, can you tell me what enchantments were on us, please." Asked Harry politely.

"Ermm lets me see. You all had confunding curses on you, Lord Potter, Lord Dynamo and Lady McKinnon had tracking charms and Lord Potter had a health monitoring charm." Said Director Ragnok.

"That idiot knew that the Dursley's were horrible." Shouted Harry

"Hey mate, of course he knew Fred, George and I told him about what we saw our second year, when we picked you up." Said Ron angrily.

"Hermione how long have we got until the holidays end." Asked Blaise.

"Well, its the 25th August so we have a week." Said Hermione.

"Well, this is where we say goodbye, until the way to Hogwarts." Said Harry and Draco in unison.

"Bye guys." Shouted Blaise and Draco as they walked off.

"Back to the Burrow people." Ron yelled gleefully.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The last week at the burrow went agonisingly slowly. That week consisted of Ginny trying seduce Harry, Mrs Weasley yelling at everyone and Dumbledore being a meddlesome old goat in The Golden Trio's opinion anyway. All in all a bad week, a very bad week. At the moment the Trio were at the fireplace in Ron's bedroom talking to Draco and Blaise.

"She's insufferable I'm telling you!" Ron complained. "All I did was forget to dust the fireplace and she went mental on how I'll never be like Percy, and then she starts crying!"

Blaise smirked through the fireplace. "Glad you've finally figured it out."

Hermione sneered teasingly at him. "Oh shh."

Blaise winked. Hermione blushed.

Harry and Draco shared a look that clearly said 'bet-you-10-galleons-they'll-be-together-at-the-end-of-the-year'

Ron however when he had stopped complaining about his mother, gagged.

"Hey guys." Said Harry "I think we should have nicknames."

"Yeah, what a good idea." Said Blaise and Ron in sync.

"Drake for Draco, I think." Hermione Said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I like it and I've got one for Blaise, Flame." Said Draco/Drake

"Nice, it has a certain ring to it." Said Blaise/Flame appreciatively.

"Oh, Widow for Hermione." Said Ron.

"Ooh, I like it." Squealed Hermione/Widow.

"Bolt, for Harry, come on it's obvious." Said Drake.

**(Attention, all readers. I am going to start using there nicknames instead of there actual names, when there alone and talking to each other.)**

" I don't actually mind it." Said Bolt.

"Now, it's either Red or Blade for Ron." asked Flame.

"Blade!" Shouted Blade and Bolt.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione are you all packed for tommorow." Mrs Weasley's voice was heard on the other side of the Ron's bedroom door.

"Go, quickly." Hissed Hermione at Blaise and Draco.

"Yes Mum, we're almost finished." Lied back Ron

2 hours later.

"Done, phew." Sighed Blade tiredly.

"Night boys, see you in the morning." Said Widow Yawning.

"See you in the morning Widow." Said Bolt half asleep already.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, all was peaceful until...

"FRED, GEORGE WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Ron and Harry were woken by Mrs Weasley's screaming at the twins.

A hour and a half later saw the Weasley group and Harry and Hermione through the barrier at Kings Cross Station to Platform 93/4.

Finally they were all on the Hogwarts Express ready to go to Hogwarts.

The train was gathering speed.

"Hey Harry, lets play Exploding Snap." Shouted Ginny from across the train corridor.

"Yeah ok." Harry yelled back, grimiacing mentaly at the thought of being with Ginny for an extended amount of time.

After two games of exploding snap, brought the arrival of Ron and Hermione.

"Hey Harry, Ginny." Said Hermione as polietly as she could.

"Ginny, do you think we could borrow Harry for a while, we need to talk about what Dumbledore told him." asked Hermione.

After a good 10 minutes of convincing Ginny that they couldn't tell anyone what Dumbledore told Harry. Harry, Ron and Hermione were locked in a compartment with charms and wards stopping anyone listening in and seeing them and they were discussing their grand entrance.

"I think we should wait until the new first years have been storted." suggested Blade

"Good Idea, Blade." Widow nodded approving Blade's idea.

"Then," Bolt continued "We should have Blade at the front, because your a Weasley that would be the most shocking, to the light side."

"Should we do a last Gryffindor thing and stop planning and just it snowball from there." Put in Widow unsurely.

"Erm, what do you think Bolt." Blade turned to Bolt.

"Yeah I think so, just to say goodbye in the best way possible." Bolt grinned.

The train was slowing down and finally they arrived at Hogsmeade Station. They heard the familiar voice of Hagrid shouting for the first years. The Trio made their way up to the familiar castle entrance hall, once they were in Bolt pulled Blade and Widow into a a un-used class room on the ground floor.

"Right, we wait here until the sorting is finnished." He said to the other two.

45 minutes later the sorting of the first years was done. Harry, Ron and Hermione smirked at each other before the pushed open the Great Hall doors and effectively stopping Dumbledore in the middle of his welcome speech.

Ron strode in looking evey inch a pureblood wizard.

"We demand a resorting." Ron announced, a very Slytherin sneer gracing his features."


	4. Revelations

(End of) Chapter 3:

"We demand a resorting." Ron announced, a very Slytherin sneer gracing his features.

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Everyone froze.

Dumbledore paled as he realised what had happened.

"Didn't you hear us old man?" He sneered, wand pointing directly at the headmaster. "We. Want. To. Re-sort."

Slowly, Dumbledore stood up, his face the colour of ash.

"You must be cursed. You'd never do this." His voice quiet, but powerful.

Harry let out a bitter chuckle. "It won't work. Not anymore."

Hermione grinned a Cheshire cat grin, her eyes cold and unfeeling. "Just do it. We're tired of waiting."

Everyone in the hall (bar Draco and Blaise) gasped. Hermione Granger talking back to a teacher. It was unheard of.

Professor McGonagall slowly raised her wand and summoned the hat. "Miss Granger."

Hermione gracefully walked up to the front and the hat slid over her face.

"_Hmmm. I was wondering when you'd be back." _The hat said slyly. _"There's a lust for knowledge in you. A thirst for it. I know where you belong…_

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione slid the hat off her head. She walked slowly to the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Draco and Blaise who smirked at her.

"Mr Potter."

Harry strode up to the professor and, once again, the hat was placed on his head.

"_Mr Potter. Finally come to your senses." It whispered. "I told you you'd do well in Slytherin. It seems now you've come to your senses I'd better put you in…"_

There was a pause.

"SLYTHERIN."

Draco, Blaise and Hermione stood up and clapped wildly. The rest of the hall looked on in worry. Why was Harry Potter in Slytherin and why was it a good thing?

Harry smirked and skipped happily to the table (Just a little bit of fun and weirdness from the authors).

"Mr Weasley" was the last name that was read out.

The Gryffindor's held their breath. Surely a Weasley wouldn't be put in Slytherin.

"_Ahhh. Weasley. Back again. And so soon as well. I thought something wasn't quite right about you." _The sorting hat whispered into Ron's head.

"Well?" Ron snarled mentally. "What did you think?"

"_Curious. Very curious." _The hat whispered sneakily.

"What is curious?" Ron asked impatiently (I might add this was to the whole school).

"_I know just what to do with you…"_

The hall held its breath once more.

"SLYTHERIN!"

They gasped.

"NO WAY!" Fred yelled.

"WHY COULDN'T WE BE IN SLYTHERIN?" George finished.

They both collapsed into each other, mock crying.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Probably because you're both too Slytherin to actually be in Slytherin."

They grinned. "Of course. They couldn't take our Slytherin nature."

Ron sighed, and jogged to the table. Some things never change.

However as soon as he sat down, a shudder ran through the hall.

BOOM. The tables shook.

Another boom, followed by a near blinding flash sounded throughout the Great Hall.

"Who dares threaten Hogwarts under my authority?" Dumbledore boomed.

The doors burst into flame, before the dancing flames were frozen in a block of ice.

"We do." A girl announced, smiling evilly.


	5. The Elven Demons

**Chapter 5: The Elven Demons**

Silence. A deafening silence that was only broken by the sound of three girls walking down to the teachers table, in perfect sync.

The girl at the front had short, red spiked up hair with black highlights and dark eye makeup. But her eyes were bright orange with red pupils. She wore black jeans, an emerald green top and high heeled boots. At her side was single-handed, elven sword engraved with some sort of Latin, too old for anyone in the room to understand. But on her head was the most shocking (To the hall anyway). She wore a silver circlet with the word '_Amowiel_' engraved.

The girl at her right had short blonde hair with dark blue highlights and blue eye makeup. Her irises were pitch black and her pupils were silver. She wore grey, ripped jeans with a deep, checked purple shirt. On her feet she wore black converse. On her back were elven style twin hunting knives.

The girl to her left had shoulder length black hair with ice blue highlights, light green eye makeup and ice blue eyes. She wore light blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a royal blue hunter's jacket. Attached to her back was a bow with fierce looking arrows.

"Hem hem. Who are you?" Professor Umbridge simpered in a sickly sweet voice.

The girl with the bow and arrows scoffed. "Who are we?"

She turned to her friends. "They seriously don't know who we are."

She suddenly frowned and started whimpering. "They don't know who we are. Why? WHY?"

The one at the front sighed and rolled her eyes at the twin knifed girl.

"Ignore her. We think she was dropped too many times as an infant." She said to the teachers. "Anyway. My name is Tenebrae Amowiel, but you call me Brae. Princess of the Elven Demons and destined to be High Queen." She slid her sword out of her belt and swung it around a few times, before sheathing it and smiling at the knife girl. "Raven."

"My name is Eowithraviel, also known as Raven. I am the Princess of the Elven Demons, in charge of hunters and hand-to-hand combat." She grinned and whipped her knives out and spun them around before bowing and gesturing to the girl with the bow and arrows. "Cali."

"My name is Cilmawiel, but you can call me Cali. I am the princess of the Elven Demons and in charge of archers." In a beat, almost too fast for the human eye to see, shot at Dumbledore, only just missing him.

Dumbledore paled once more as the arrow shot his hat off his head and onto the wall behind.

"Hmm." She thought to herself, annoyed. "I could do better blindfolded."

Cali stomped off to the Slytherin table and sat down. Brae and Raven followed suit.

"Cali. I'm supposed to lead us here." Brae whined.

Cali pouted. "Well you should've thought of that before you introduced yourself."

Brae slouched at her table.

"For someone so leader-like, you can be really dumb." Raven teased.

Brae scowled, so Snape-like it was scary.

"Hem hem?" Came the annoying voice. "Don't you know you're supposed to be sorted?"

The three girls looked at each other. Silence. A deafening silence. Before they burst into fits of laughter.

"Us? Sorted?" Brae managed to cough out. "You must be joking!"

Raven was the first to calm down before her face moulded into that of horror and disgust.

"Oh my Gods. Who transfigured the toad so badly?" She stared at Umbridge. "You almost look…Human…"

The hall burst into laughter. Raven got up onto the table and started bowing. "Thank you. Thank you."

Brae tugged on Ravens arm. Raven looked down at her.

"Um... Raven? That is human."

Raven froze. "You have to be kidding me. How can someone that ugly be Human?"

Brae sighed. "Yes. Look at Morgause. I mean, she was malevolent, evil and bitchy."

Cali perked up suddenly. "But that's just like us."

Brae glared at Cali. "I'm trying to win an argument here."

Cali's jaw dropped. "Are you sure you're not related to Professor Snape?"

"Yes."

They stared at her blankly.

"…Ish."

They rose their eyebrows in an equally Snape-like fashion.

"No?"

All three looked at each other before saying "Distant relation."

"Tut tut tut. You're losing your touch Cali." A voice from the far corner of the room chuckled mysteriously. "I'm disappointed in you."

Cali sighed and turned around. "As I said: I could've done better blindfolded Rhydian."

Everyone turned to said corner and gasped once more. There, sat cross-legged, was a young adult looking about nineteen.

"You're in trouble. You're in trouble." He sang happily.

"Rhyd. Why are we in trouble?" Brae questioned, with the air of threatening him.

Rhydian just smiled. "Your dad's on the warpath"

He paused "…again."

The three gulped nervously.

"Run?" Raven asked nervously.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SORTING HAT?" A voice boomed furiously at the same time as another voice shouted.

"GIRLS. YOU ARE GROUNDED. FOR LIFE!"

The girls paled.

"Run." Brae and Cali confirmed.


	6. The Founders

**Chapter 6: The Founders**

"WAAHHH!" Was the noise the three girls were making as they ran frantically around the tables.

"Boys. Get back here!" A female voice now joined the fray.

The two men slowed to a halt.

"But Row. They cursed my hat to sing 'I'm a little teapot' whenever I wear it." Godric whined.

"Be that as it may, there's no reason for you to chase them round our living room." A lady wearing blue reprimanded him. "And girls."

The three girls stopped as they realised they had been caught. "Yes. It was funny. But you have to apologise all the same."

The girls looked down. "Sorry Uncle Gryffindor."

"And your father."

"Sorry Mr Slytherin."

Salazar smirked, guessing their game. "Where's the father?"

The girl's smiled. "Sorry dad."

Dumbledore started to frown. "Now I don't know who you lot are, but I must insist that you all stop impersonating the founders."

The three dark princesses, Rowena and Helga face-palmed.

Salazar and Godric looked at each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Sal?" Godric asked slyly.

Salazar smiled and said "I think so Ric. I think so."

Brae and Cali rubbed their hands together gleefully. "Ooo. Bring out the popcorn."

The Golden Trio, Draco and Blaise stood up suddenly.

"Excuse me. Umm. Who are you?" Harry stuttered, pretending to be scared and weak.

Dumbledore grinned quietly to himself, thinking that he had control once more.

Helga muttered something to Rowena, before turning round and opened her mouth to speak.

Dumbledore quickly stepped in. "Yes. Quite right, Harry m'boy, quite right."

Quietly, he added "They're back in my control."

Harry sighed and snapped his head round to face the headmaster. "Stay out of it Dumbles. We're far from your control."

He turned back to Helga. "I apologise my lady."

He bowed gracefully and Helga giggled. "At least someone from this time has manners."

Harry blushed and rubbed his neck. "Thank You." He mumbled embarrassed.

"No problem." Helga smiled gently.

"Can you help us, please?" Harry addressed Salazar.

Salazar nodded once. "It depends."

"We can help you get your revenge on Dumbledore." Harry said in old Latin.

The Four Founders looked at him in shock.

"Yes, we know what he did." Said Hermione quietly.

"Headmaster, may I suggest something." Snape said

"You may speak Severus." Said Dumbledore with a hint of warning.

"You could question them under Veriterserum." Snape suggested.

"Veriterserum, what's veriterserum." Asked Godric.

"A potion I created." Snape said shortly.

"If you want us to be questioned under this potion, then I wish to go first." Said Godric.

"Okay then, Severus give him the potion." Said Dumbledore.

After Snape had given him the potion, Dumbledore started questioning him.

"What is your name?"

Godric Alaric Gryffindor.

Shocked gasps rang throughout the Great Hall from the students and teachers bar the Golden Trio and Sliver Duo and of course Helga, Rowena and the Dark Princesses who smirked.

Dumbledore however paled.

"What are you doing here." He asked his voice slightly shaken.

"We are here to help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort and you."

"Why m-What?" Dumbledore stuttered.

Snape gave the headmaster no time to carry on, and quickly interrupted "Headmaster if I may. The Veriterserum will lose its power soon."

Dumbledore nodded dumbly, his brain still processing this new information.

"How did you get here?" Snape asked

"Time potion. My brother created it."

"Your brother?"

"Salazar Slytherin. Who else?"

A pause. Then.

"Don't you have any arguments?"

Godric nodded quickly. "Yes, but we always make up eventually. Normally by duelling."

McGonagall cleared her throat. "Severus you're getting away from the point of the interrogation."

Snape blinked a few time before his emotionless mask was back in place. "That will be all Mr Gryffindor."

He waved his wand and the potion was lifted.


End file.
